The Folk
by Ashc.csxm
Summary: New Story that came to mind.. still Faberry goodness but I changed up the names a little... Quinn is a vamp and Rachel is a nymph...
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE CHARACTERS!**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**The Folk**_

**Fiore.. the land where all creatures lie good or bad. (Well I call Fiore because the real name is too damn long and complicated to translate.)**

**We walk on our land in human form and transform at will... As if we were some sort of a were-civilisation..**

**I live amongst shifters, vampires, fairies, sirens, harpies, pyros or whatever creature you heard of or seen on "Lost Girl" or "True-Blood".**

**Yes we exist, but we choose to not expose ourselves to the humans. For security issues of course.. Don't want them to start a war for nothing.**

**I'm what Fiore would call very rare, rare meaning one time only occurence, I'm a hybrid.**

**Normally we creatures in general don't mix with other creatures.. we stay in the same clan so to say...**

**But see my father was such a slutty boy when he was younger and wanted to fuck basically everything that moved. I call it man-whoring, he calls it experience, anyway.. he was around so much that he got a reputation which got him cursed.. by a witch who fell madly in love with him and who I call today Aunty Meg.**

**This curse led him to impregnate my mother ( Aunty Meg's much younger sister), because the curse said that the next person he would sleep with he would mate with them blah blah blah. See Aunty Meg was a wicked person even till this day she harasses me to no end.**

**Normally vampires don't reproduce, they make other vampires by draining and exchanging the blood of their victims..**

**Long story short they had me, a half vamp half witch, and they married... The rest is really complicated, and now my head is hurting from all this re-telling of info.**

"Quinn what are you doing?" _I turn around and see my father at the doorway of my room, wearing only a robe and slippers... What a Hugh Hefner copy cat.._

"Nothing, I'm just writing stuff in my journal"

"Alright, hurry up I need you to show me this new camera system you were bragging to Jones about earlier so I can spy on Meg"

"Ya ok just let me finish my paragraph quick and I'll come meet you in the Tech room"

"Ok hurry"

**Yea so my name is Lacius Quinnus Fabras, daughter of Romus Marcus Fabras and Lillianus Heles Fabras and progeny of Fiore...**

**Progeny meaning next in line of the head of the community ... I forgot to mention my father is kind of a hot shot.. My mother too but yea she's kind of boring.**

**But today, I do what I do best.. Tech work, I create most of the Technology that Fiore knows today.**

**Of course I give my best work to my so-called clan ( Ze Vampires, a little ) but I manage to keep some stuff to myself.**

**I create a variety of things that go from guns to a simple phone. For some dumb reason Fiore doesn't accept merchandise from the humans which is very weird to me, but hey it gets me more money at the end of the day.**

_I close my journal, get up, walk out of my room._

_You would think at the age of 20 that I would be out of my parent's house, but they forced me to live with them for reasons even I can't comprehend. I think they are just scared of what my Aunt Meg could do to me outside their protection._

_I think it's mostly because nobody knows really how I came to life, only my family knows.. If the others knew, all hell would break loose._

_I walk down the hall, where there are massive windows covered in tint.. I can tell that it's dawn, I can hear the chirps of the birds from outside._

_I stop in front a aluminum door, I punch in the passcode on the keypad and the door unlocks and slightly opens. I push it further open and walk in._

_In this room is my sanctuary , it's the Tech room. It's surrounded by computers, servers, and some of my lastest creations.. my babies.._

_In the middle of the room there is a large round table, where I can see my father sitting down next to my assistant Charlie._

_Charlie isn't a creature or a human... She's a smart robot I created, she has real human looking but artificial skin and tissue, she has feelings, she eats, she even has a girlfriend named Mandy, who is a vamp that works in accounting for my father. She's basically my version of Frankenstein, but she looks like me but with brown hair and grey eyes._

_They are discussing about Aunty Meg again, oh why is she in the center of every conversation they both have I don't know._

"She has something going on with Figgins I know it" _I just grab one of the laptops on the table, sit down and start up the program for my camera system.. Figgins is one of my father's guards, an ugly fucker too._

"It's true that they have been hanging around a lot lately, but I don't think he would be so dumb do fall for her act"

"You know guys it's unhealthy to only be talking about the same thing all the time... I get it you both bonded on the fact that you both hate Meg, but geet over it yeah because it's kind of getting old" _I look up from my laptop screen and find them with both of their mouths open..._

"I swear if you weren't my creator I would slap you for saying such meanful things" _I laugh at her_

"I say thank fae for that, because your whole body is made of Adamantium so if you hit me it would hurt like a bitch"

"Child if your mother heard you speaking in such a way.."

"What mother doesn't hear or see would not kill her" _I smirk at him_

"True, that's how it should be .."

"Oh father, still got skeletons in that mysterious closet of yours"

"Always love"

"Mr. F why can't you just banish Meg, she's not even a vamp.. Just put her back with the witches in West Fort"

"It's not that easy... "

"Well it's not like mom would be opposed to the idea, I bet Meg makes her life just as miserable as yours"

"Maybe, I wouldn't know I don't see your mother, she's always off to help the needy or whatever... Now to more serious business, show this new system of yours"

"I've created, with Charlie's help of course, micro-cameras. They are as small as a bead, but they let you see in a 360 view. I took the liberty of placing them all over the mansion and I let Charlie put them all over the clan's district. So now we have full view of every corner of our territory without anyone knowing. All the cameras are hooked up to 2 main servers in both which I've planted four physical and virtual firewalls. So whoever mught want to hack in would have trouble getting into it. But if that scenario happens, Charlie would know one time since I've hooked her up on both servers aswell.

So whenever you want access to the videos of each camera, you would have to put in the code in this program I've created then poof you got everything"

_I pass the code and let him type it in the program. All the video of each camera comes to the screen. _

"Alright, and you proofed this against any type of magic?"

"Yup I put a couple of spells that I found in one of Meg's books that are irreversable to protect each camera, each server and even Charlie"

"Good job love, have you discussed this with anyone besides Jones and myself?"

"Nope, just Charlie, Jones, you and me know about this... I had to discuss it with him.. He fixes my budget every year , so when he asked me what I had going on I had to tell him"

"No worries there love, just get Charlie to put everything in writhing so I can present to the Counsel" _I nod towards Charlie, she gets up and grabs a folder and gives it to my father_

"All the information you might need is all in that folder Mr.F"

"Good keep up the good work girls, I'm going to get a snack before meeting with the Heads later on today" _He gets up from the chair, pats my head and leaves the room_

"Okay now that he's gone, tell me about last night's conquest" _She scoots her seat closer to mine_

"Last night's conquest is any of your concern, it was a one time thing and it will never happen again"

"Why not ? She seemed very interested when we were at the club last night, even Mandy thought she was hot"

"Mandy thinks everyone is hot" _I roll my eyes at her_

"Hey that's not true, she said you were ugly once"

"Whatever at that time she was convincing you that dating you had nothing to do to with her crush on me.. since we look like twins"

"Fuck you ! You're jealous that at the end of the day I have a someone waiting at home for me when you only have your computers waiting for you"

"When you think about you're basically a computer too.. so Mandy is like me" _I stick out my tongue at her_

"You fuck your computers?"

"Ew I don't want to know what you and Mandy do ! It's like seeing myself fucking her.. Been there done that and moved on"

"Okay stop talking about my girlfriend and tell me about last night !" _She grabs my arm and shakes me lightly_

"Oh my god stop insisting on that.. What Mandy isn't giving into your robot wooing ways or something?" _I smirk at her_

"Fine I'm leaving" _She gets up from her chair and starts to make her way near the door of the room_

"She's a nymph Charlie" _She stops in her tracks, turns around and comes back to sit down next to me_

"Oh Quinn..."

"A nymph in a vamp nightclub.. unheard of right?... I figured it out when I asked her to me her fangs..."

"No wonder she was all over the dancefloor.. Did you sleep with her still"

"It was already done when I figured it out"

"Well Quinn.. just move on then like you always do.."

"Yea I guess so..."

"I'm going to see what Mandy is up to .. You gonna be ok here alone?"

"Yea go ahead.." _She rubs my arm affectionatly, gets up and goes out of the room_

_My name is Lacius Quinnus Fabras.. and I'm most probably going to end up going on the same path as my father...Defying the rules_

__

**Bad? Horrible? Should I continue? Review PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

"Yea go ahead.." _She rubs my arm affectionatly, gets up and goes out of the room_

_My name is Lacius Quinnus Fabras.. and I'm most probably going to end up going on the same path as my father...Defying the rules_

_I close the open laptop in front of me and grab my phone in my pocket.._

_*2 new messages_

_I open one up and I sigh.._

I want to see you -L

Why? -Q

We need to talk -L

We have nothing to talk about -Q

Stop being a jackass and just let me talk to you -L

Fine meet me at the hangout in a half hour - Q

_I open the second one.. Why is she always on my back fuck.._

Heard you had a splendid time with a little munchkin, watch it Q Daddy won't like this at all -Megnifiscient

Don't you have magic shit to do instead of getting a rise out of me dear aunt of mine -Q

I like to keep you on your toes dear little Lacius..and no I don't hae any witchie stuff to do today...- Megnifiscient

Don't call me Lacius... go entertain the guards will you, Figgins seems to be very infatuated with you I hear -Q

Figgins that poor little lap dog.. I might go see him.. let him massage my feet for me.. don't get into any more trouble Lacius ;) -Megnifiscient

_Why did I teach her to use a phone? I should get a dog leash or something for her.. Everytime she talks and would give her a little jolt of electricity, knowing she would like it too.. Crazy ass woman._

_I get up from the table and grab my messenger bag I left in here earlier and put the laptop in there. I put the phone back in my pocket, put the bag on my shoulder and walk out the room._

_I quickly thing of the place I need to be and close my eyes. Once I open them, I see raggity shack in front of me. I call it my hangout, only a few people know this place, it's where I go to get away .. Well it's mostly to meet that awful woman.._

_I walk up to the main door, I slide it open, walk in and close it behind me. It's been almost a whole month since I've been here, it smells like dust it's awful._

"Lux"

_I swing my arm in the air slowly, all the lights go on all at once. I wince at the brightness, I grab my glasses case in my bag and put them on._

_In the hangout I have basically everything what the Tech room in the mansion has.. computers and stuff.._

_Also I have a couch, a bed and a fridge in here in case I stay the night ... Before I could stay here for days without telling anyone, my father would go mad..my mother also.. Meg not so much.._

"Mundus"

_I swing my arm again slowly and the whole place looks spotless in a blink of an eye._

_I go on the couch, take out the laptop out of my messenger bag. As I start it up I feel a pair of lips on the side of my neck._

"How long have you been here?"

"Just reached, you didn't even hear me come in.. very unusual of you Quinn" _She starts to kiss me up and down my neck to my jaw_

"Laura stop.. you're just wasting your time if you only asked me here for that" _I move out of her reach to stand up _

"Come on don't act like you don't like it"

"I haven't like it since we broke up last year"

"Can't hurt a girl for trying" _She walks up to me and takes my hand in hers.. I pull it away_

"Stop trying it just bugs me the hell out of me.. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you is that such a crime?" _She moves closer to me into my personal space_

"You see practically every day in the mansion since you started to work as my father's assistant"

"I hardly get to see anyone in there... I see Charlie more than anyone else really"

"That's because I send her around the mansion so she can observe and analyse"

"Observe and analyse.. pff stop sounding so professional all the time.. I think you just need a good fuck" _As quick as light she pushes me back on the couch and she's straddling me. I try to push her off but she has my hands pinned down by her own, all while showing her fangs. I seriously hate vamp powers sometimes._

"From who huh ? You're just here to seduce or what? Meg put you up to this hasn't she?"

"Nope all my idea.. I saw you at Mist last night with a little tadpole .. awfully cute but she's so not your type Quinnie" _She leans down and licks the shell of my ear_

"You don't know my type Laura so stop talking like you're my fucking therapist all the time" _I manage to shrug her off me. She falls off and lands on the floor with a thud. I sit up on the couch._

"We were together for 2 years.. I think after all that time we both shared a lot with each other... we know a lot of shit and secrets about each other"

"True.. so you agree that after so long a person would be faithful to their partner right? Keep your statements to yourself and leave me the fuck alone already"

"Quinn you know that .. that night wasn't suppose to happen.. it was full moon.. you know how everyone gets then.. things get out of control" _She's still on the floor, I'm sick of her fucking excuses for that night, it changes everytime. I just want her out._

"Oh whatever, take responsibility of your actions , act like a fucking grown woman for once"

"Like you're the one to talk.. saying things behind my back to Mandy and her friends"_ She finally stands up and walks away from me_

"Fuck Laura that was a year ago, I was heartbroken okay"

"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't myself !"

"Laura just leave, I'm sick of having this conversation with you.. We will never be like before so stop trying and move on"

"Yea like how you moved on ... fucking everything that walks right.. like father like daughter huh" _She starts to make her to the doorway, but I'm off the couch like a flash to stand in front of her and grabbing her chin roughly_

"Don't you ever talk about my father that way"

"You don't intimidate me Quinn.. be careful I know secrets.. you wouldn't want them coming out now" _She pushes me and walks out the door_

"Laura don't go around fucking with peoples lives, especially mine. I don't take well to blackmail !"

_God she irritates me. I swear between her and Meg... Laura and I were what in humans would call high school sweethearts. On the night of our 2 year anniversary, instead of meeting me for our date she was off fucking some dude. She waited a week before telling me anything. I'm never going to forgive her for it, we made promises and she just cheated on me like I was nothing to her. Only Fae knows how much other fuckers she fucked behind my back._

_I glance at one of the computers where all the camera videos from across the district are on, and I hear my phone ringing._

_I run to my messenger bag and rummage through hit.. but it was in my pocket duh!_

_*1 miss call_

"Hey sorry for missing your call, I couldn' t find my phone for a sec there"

_"Forgot it in your pocket again right"_

"Yea .."

_"What's wrong, you sound on edge"_

"Laura came to see me"

_"Oh really... What for?"_

"The same reason she comes to see me everytime... wants us to get back together and shit"

_"She needs to get a fucking life"_

"Hmm your jealousy is showing"

_"For obvious reasons"_

"It's endering"

_"I want you to come over"_

"I'm by the hangout, it's easier if you come"

_"You're just too lazy to come"_

"Maybe... "

_"Whatever, I'll be there in a while, I'm gonna shower first"_

"Alright.. just be careful coming over, it's getting dark"

_"Don't worry .. later"_

"Yea later"

_I walk over to the fridge and take out a bottle of blood I have stashed there._

_I know "Ewwww nasty", but look at it this way, I can either drink blood and stay fit.. or eat actual food.. and get fat.._

_Fit meaning abs, muscles and super strength...Imma stick to ze blood ._

_Why am I talking to myself ?_

_I hear a knock at the door, I turn around to see .._

"Rach"

"Hey" _She walks over to me to take the bottle of blood in my hands to throw it out_

"I didn't sense you coming.."

"Well if you stopped being in front of a screen for once you might get time to concentrate on more important things"

"In my defence I was just drinking.." _She comes closer to me, takes my hand and drags me to the couch to sit_

"Oh my yes the blood..you know I hate when you drink that"

"Sorry I was hungry"

"So you couldn't eat whatever snacks you have stashed here instead"

"Nope.. you know those are for Charlie.. and you I guess"

"Of course because I look like a girl who eats those weird Snickers and Reeses Pieces"

"Oh shut up"

_She snuggles into me and puts a leg over mine_

"Last night was good right?"

"Yeah it was fun meeting your sister/robot and her girlfriend"

"Stop calling her my sister, she's so not gonna like it if she hears you say that"

"Come on you told me she's the sister you never had"

"True, but we can't tell her that, her ego's already huge as it is.."

"We should go out again together... maybe I could bring Santana and Brittany "

"Yea... Santana okay she would put life to the party.. if Brittany's there you know that San's not gonna party at all"

"Hmm I'll still talk to them.. I want you to hang out with my friends more often... Like I want to hang out more with yours"

"You know how it is Rach.."

"I know.."

"But what matters now is that I really love you"

"I really love you too.. that's why when I tell you this I hope that you don't totally freak out"

"Ok I won't"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

_She moves a little off me to look at me in the eye_

"I know that we've been together for 6 months now... and only sleeping with each other for 2... and believe when I found this out I kind of freaked out.."

"Rach, love just tell me " _I move my hand to caress her cheek_

"I-I'm pregnant Quinn"

"Wait.. come again"

"I , Rachel, celestial nymph, am pregnant with your baby'

"But .. how? I mean I don't have the equiment to impregnant anybody plus I'm a fucking vampire !"

"You're part witch too Quinn"

"I know but how did this happen, it can't happen it's not possible"

"Baby don't freak out, you promised"

"But .. fuck"

"Listen to me damn it !"

"Sorry okay I'm listening"

_She moves to straddle me, and kisses me passionatly for a minute then pulls back_

"I think that when we told each other that we loved each other 2 months ago, and we told each other that we would do anything to stay with each other.. then when we made love for the first time that you did a conceiving ritual spell without knowing"

"And how would you know that? How would I know do to that? I never learnt any conceiving spell?"

"I know because I asked one of Santana's cousins mother who happens to be a witch too.. You know witches and fairies live in the same clan.. Anyway I asked her about it an it so happens when a witch promises her love to another person.. there is this sort of magical bonding that happens. And apperently when the love is as strong as ours is, there is a chance that pregnancy is a result to such a bonding they call it 'Vernum Animis' "

" 'Vernum Animis'... True Souls.. that's incredible"

"I know right"

_I pull at her neck to bring her down to claim her lips chastly, she deepens the kiss _

"I'm so happy Rach... but we are so fucked"

"I know.. your dad is going to kill us"

"Umm no I would never let him touch you.. but your dad is going to kill me though..."

"They are both heads of clans.. they can make an exception to the mixing rule like they did to your father"

"Love he was forced into marrying my mother because he got her pregnant by curse"

"Still he married a witch.. If he can do it you can aswell"

"Fae knows that I would love to marry you someday.. but he didn't want this life, he didn't want me, he didn't want nothing he has today. And when I tell him about this he his gonna flip.. and maybe want to banish me from the progeny"

"He didn't want you at first baby but I sure bet he is proud to have you as a daughter today.. he won't banish you" _She places both of her hands on my cheeks and kisses me softly on the lips_

" Well if the worse case scenario happens I will end up here anyway.. The way I have this place wired up, only the people I let inside this part of town know about this place so I will be safe here."

"And I will end up here with you..."

"Listen love your father has compassion okay, he might be mad at first about this.. but he would do anything for you.."

"As would Romus believe me... oh your mother will be so happy though, everytime she comes to visit my father they talk about grandchildren and flowers, it's kind of weird actually"

"You know my mother and I don't talk as much as before.. ever since that night with Laura I kind of isolated myself in my tech room.. It's a miracle I got to meet you really"

"Well of course because I'm such a catch" _She puts her arms around me and nibbles on my jaw_

"You're full of yourself"

"You love me confident"

"You're cocky.. and I still adore you for it, hold on tight" _I hold her by her hips and stand up with her on me_

"Quinn no .. ahhh don't drop me!" _She tightens her hold on my neck and wraps her legs around me_

"Hey you're carrying my baby in there, believe me I'm gonna protect the both of you with my life"

"Aww baby that's so sweet"

_I walk over to the bed I have in the corner of the room, I sit softly on it and I move us so I'm in between her legs, arms on both sides her torso, my head hovering hers_

"Hey this is how this situation started Quinn"

"Situation... I call it the next step in our relationship"

"Isn't the next step suppose tp be the engagement, marriage then babies"

"Well I do things differently" _I lean down to kiss her on her neck by her pulse point_

"Hmm I so do love different right now"

"Right now? Because all the other times you didn't?"

"Hmm what?" _I laugh at her and she pushes me of softly_

"Rach I'm kidding.."

"You're laughing at me.. that's not cool Quinn.. be careful I'm pregnant I'm allowed to hit you if you piss me off"

"Ooh yea hit me baby you know I like it rough"

"You're sick.. Get off of me" _She hit me on my shoulder and I laugh louder_

"Nope"

"Come on I'm not in the mood anymore"

"Fine at least let me cuddle you" _I move off her to lay down next to her and pout at her_

"Behave though, I mean it"

"Can I get a kiss too ?"

"Nope"

_I force a kiss on her anyway, she takes a couple of seconds to get into it. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls away and hits me hard in the stomach_

"You're so infuriating sometimes"

"Ya but you are too but we love each other.. so deal"

"Whatever cuddle me already you're taking forever"

_I snuggle up behind her as she puts herself on her side. I wrap my arms around her and slip my leg in between hers._

"So we're going to be mommies"

"Yep in 7 to 8 months"

"I'm going to talk my father tomorrow" _I give her a chaste kiss behind her neck_

"I want to be there"

"No you don't have to.. It might get loud"

"I'm going and I'm going to present myself as your girlfriend and as the mother of your unborn child" _She moves one my hands and places it on her bully_

"Okay, but I'm going with you to see Minusos with you then... I want to present myself to.. and I want to ask him something to if all goes well"

"Alright... I'm so tired"

"Hmm go to sleep then love"

"Goodnight baby"

"Night" _I shift to kiss her on the corner of her mouth then I lean down to kiss her bully. I cuddle into her more , I glance at the clock hanging on the wall .. 10:14 PM.._

_I close my eyes and try to fall asleep with my fairy beauty next to me._

_I know tomorrow is going to be a rough day but if I could have Rachel in my arms all the time I will sacrifice anything... and tomorrow doesn't seem so bad after all._

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND REVIEW MORE PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning.._

_I feel the sun beaming through one of the windows on my face. It burns a bit but I'm used to it, consequences of being a vamp I guess.. and a witch at the same time since I can stand the whole sun thing unlike the others.._

_I open my eyes and I see her boobs right in my face.. nothing ever changes. Ever since we started sleeping with each other I always wake up with my face snuggled in her boobs. Guess my unconscious is telling I'm real boob girl, and shit If you ever seen Rachel boobs ,and I hope not because I'm very possessive, you'll understand that Rachel's boobs + me = very happy and grabby Quinn. Oh my god .. Rachel's pregnant.. her boobs are gonna get huge ! I'm so having an inner imaginary hard on right now.._

_I move a little so I can look at her sleeping face.. my fae she can do sexy all the time even in her sleep. I wonder if it's just the nymph thing or if its just because she's that beautiful.._

"You're staring Lacius"

"I'm gazing"

"It's creepy"

"No it is romantic Rachel, am I not allowed to ogle my girlfriend while she sleeps ?.. especially if she's so sexy when she does it?"

"No I don't do it so you won't either" _I kiss her quickly on her lips and I slide down to her stomach to lift up her tank top a little to kiss her there too._

"Hmm see, since I've learn some new information about what's to come in my life in the near future I can't help myself from falling more in love with you hence the staring that you speak of"

"Crap I knew this whole baby thing would turn you into a sappy queen"

"And is that so bad? I remember a time when you were just as sappy Miss Rachel Belarus. The High Counsel ball ? Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Oh fuck you you knew that night I had a lot to drink and I was very emotional because I thought that skank of a whore Annabelle from the shifters was flirting with you" _She hits me on my head softly and tugs on my hair a little a sign for me to come back up to face her._

"Well it's true that I'm popular with other supernaturals besides my own kind" _I move my eyebrows up and down and smile at her, she just rolls her eyes at me_

"What? Laura was a exception?"

"The fact that Laura and I got together was incidental, her maker and mt father were practically brothers before he was executed for treason a couple of months ago. We were matched up from the time I was born"

"Talk about arrangement between the families. Well I'm glad she fucked up because now I have you, and you gave me us."

"Who's the sappy one now" _I position myself to lay down and I pull her closer to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and kisses me softly on my neck._

"I'm serious Quinn, before I actually accepted the fact that I liked you I was just a egotistical bitch that only cared about her singing, dancing and my image. Now I feel more alive, more .."

"Emotional"

"Shut up I'm to have a moment here and you're not taking it seriously" _I feel her nuzzling my shoulder and then she bites me hard_

"The fuck Rachel!"

"Whatever you have supernatural healing a little bite won't kill you"

"I may be eternal but I still feel pain"

"Eternal.. yea"_ She moves off of me and gets off the bed. I get up and walk up to her and put my hands on her hips._

"What?"

"Nothing.. so tell me what's on the agenda today besides talking to mean old Fabras"

"Don't change the subject Rachel, tell me what's on your mind"

"Drop it Quinn okay, I haven't woken up with you in bed for a long time so I feel pretty happy today and on top of that I have pregnancy hormones. So please just let me be for once." _She moves from my grasp and walks over to sit on the couch. She takes her bag, takes out her phone and looks through it._

"Fine I'll let it go for now. But I know something is wrong Rachel, I will get it out of you eventually"

"Whatever, just feed me your baby is hungry" _She finishes with her phone and drops it dramatically in her bag._

"My baby is hungry?" _I look at her with a smirk on my face._

"Yes he or she is yours today because I'm moody and craving those weird Snicker things "

"You want a Snicker at 8 in the morning"

"Baby wants it not me."

"Yea right, there are some in the fridge" _I walk over to the fridge in search for her beloved candy bar._

"Why in the fridge.."

"Charlie likes them cold, I don't eat them so..."

"Blood sucker"

"Hey I'm your Blood sucker"

"True, but it is a disgusting habit Quinn … just eat real food like every other creature." _I give up the search, turn around and I walk to where she is on the couch. She's laying flat on it with her arm covering her eyes. I kneel on the only space left on the couch and I pull her to me by her thighs so that I'm between her legs._

_I position them as they are wrapped around me, I hover over her and I lean closely to her face._

"You know the deal baby, the blood makes me fit and strong. Without it I would look frail and ugly. And I know for a fact that you want as fit as I can be right?" _I caress her thighs with my hands and move them up to her breast to squeeze them, while I'm kissing and nipping her jaw. I place her hands above her and keep them there.  
><em>

"True, but I would prefer that you don't have blood breath after you feed." _I move my mouth by her neck and kiss her pulse point. I feel her shiver and I start to suck on it, she bucks her hips to my body._

"I drink a little everyday. I'm not an addict like the rest" _I pull down her tank top and I start kissing her down her collarbone to the valley in between her breast. Thank fae she's not wearing a bra._

"You are just too lazy to actually eat normal food and exercise, don't deny it" _I start to kiss her on her breast ._

"Busy, lazy is another thing. I'm lazy when it comes to doing dumb shit." _I take her nipple in my mouth to suck it and she arches her back._

"Fuck Quinn.. not too hard they are sensitive" _I take the other and do the same and she brings me up to her face with her hands and kisses me passionately hard._

_I pull away to take a breath while she pulls off my t-shirt and starts kissing down my neck_

"I don't know why you're complaining about it, you said the last time that my mouth was your drug and that was last night when I pull you to a dark corner of the club. I drank blood before that, you didn't say anything" _She stops her kisses to glare at me._

"I don't say anything because we don't see each other a lot. In the past month we saw each other exactly 4 times and half of those where when we had to assist the High Counsel meetings because I'm my clan's future head and you're the poster child of technology to our world. I'm complaining now because I know for a fact that the situation that we are in is going to give us more time together.. hopefully"

"I was busy Rachel, you know that I've been updating all the security for each clan. Your father of all of the heads asked for double security before he fears everyone around him." _I move off of her to sit down, she does it too._

"Of course your work always comes first, even before me"

"Baby it's not like that. I have an obligation, when they call I have to answer. It's not even like I can quit either. They saw my potential and they gave me the job without giving me any alternatives. I'm stuck with it Rach, I love what I do but I can't.. I just can't back out" _I turn to her and caress her face with the back of my hand._

"I know.. I just missed you.. a lot. And I found out about the baby 2 weeks ago, I was so excited and I wanted to tell you the minute I found out. I wanted to tell everyone, my friends and my family. It's something to be happy about and it should be celebrated. But instead I spent the whole wee worrying about how all of this is going to go through with our fathers and everyone. "

"Wait you kept this from me for 2 weeks? But we saw each other 2 weeks ago when I snuck in to your place and made you dinner. You couldn't tell me then?"

"Quinn you came over the Monday night, I found out on the Wednesday. I could have told you last night or over the phone but I didn't find that all too intimate at all to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child. It was a miracle already that we saw each other last night, it took me a week to get a hold of you to even set up everything.." _Once I see the tears running from her eyes I pull her quickly to me in an embrace and kiss her softly on her temple._

"Baby I'm sorry … Baby I missed you too. I was so caught up in my work that's all. I love you so much and don't worry I have a valid argument to protect us from this getting out of hand. I'll just have to reveal my true powers to the High Counsel and everything would be fine. Witches and Fairies can be together so it should work. "

"They will lock you up if you do or worse. They already have a hard time acknowledging the fact that you're vampire born hybrid from a mix vamp/witch couple ."

"They forced my parents to marry have keep me... they can either see me as an asset or, worse case scenario, they see me as a threat then yea they might lock me up or kill me. But in any way I know for a fact that my father will help us, inside that fucked exterior he has I know he's soft in the inside."

"I think we should go see him as soon as possible.. I can't be stressing over this, it's not good for the baby"

"I know.. don't worry okay. I'll take care of it, I'll take care of us. Let's just relax for a while and talk about our little miracle in there okay?"

"Okay I love you so much Quinn. I love our baby so much too. I don't want anything to happen to us." _I kiss her again on her temple and she puts her face on my neck._

"I won't let it happen I promise...Now did you go see a doctor ?"

"No I haven't, I wanted it o be an experience for both of us so I was waiting until you knew so I could make an appointment."

"Okay.. does anybody know?"

"Santana knows, she told me she sensed it way before I found out. She said it was something that I had to learn on my own blah blah blah, you know how weird she can get sometimes."

"Wait why didn't I sensed it too then? She's a witch I'm one, I should have been able to do it "

"First of all you are part witch so don't think you can do everything a normal witch can do, and secondly you work has been clouding you head for weeks now"

"Guess so.. by the way my mom says that I have big potential for only being part witch"

"Whatever super-ego... you know you never gave me my snicker" _She pouts at me_

"There are none left"

"But … but I wanted one baby I'm so hungry"

"I'll make you a real breakfast then"

"No get me a snicker now Quinn"

"Fine.. Appare Snicker" _I move my finger to make the shape of the candy bar and it appears before her eyes , lands on her lap and she just lights up_

"Thank you very much" _She opens the wrapper and devours the chocolate bar like she hadn't been fed in days_

"Oh none for me?" _I laugh at her when she puts the teared wrapper on the coffee table, sits back on the couch's armrest and stretches her legs on me._

"No you drink blood and stay sexy, I'll eat whatever and forever remain sexy" _She pats me on the cheek and sticks out her tongue at me._

"Hmm true, you are forever sexy. I bet you'll be even sexier once you start showing"_ I move my hand to put it under her top to rub her belly._

"Whatever I'll be fat and crabby"

"Baby Nymphs are known for their impeccable beauty. Let me tell you , you are beautiful day in and day out and pregnancy will not change that. And you won't be fat just pregnant."

"Fine whatever you say, let's see if you'll fuck the hormonal fat pregnant Nymph later on"

"I'll make love to my sexy, strong and beautiful pregnant girlfriend on any day as long as she would have me"

"So if I say that that little make-out session we had before made me very horny and wet for you what would you do then?" _She moves herself slowly ,while looking deeply into my eyes, to straddle me. I instantly put my hands under her top on her back._

"I say that we have a few hours until Daddy Fabras rises and that we need to break in this whole room again"

"That sounds quite exhausting Lacius, do you think that you can keep up with all that exercise?"

"Baby if you don't remember my stamina then it's been a real long time since we've been intimate.. I'll have to remind you then"_ I pull out one hand out of her top and put it in her pants where I find a very wet patch on her __panties. And I start to rub her along the patch._

"It's been 3 weeks Lacius... That's a lot of work to cover"

"Oh don't worry baby I'm the hardest worker around don't you know that by now...Hmm I never heard my first name ever come out so sexy yet"

"I think you should show me thoroughly then what you can do then"

"Prepare yourself then" _I unbutton her pants and start getting to work._

_Meanwhile at the Fabras Mansion_

Charlie had been up and running pretty early. She stayed over at Mandy's for the night but she had to check on the servers in the Tech Room hourly to make sure they stayed stable, so she left before dawn as all the vamps would be down for the day at that time.

For the most part of her existence, she never really had to difficulty being around the vampires because they are pretty distant and don't show that much emotion at all, so she fitted right in.

She even fell for a vampire, she had to ask for permission to date Mandy from Romus but it all ended well. He really just wanted her to keep an eye on Mandy since her maker was the same as Laura's. He feared of another plot of treason, so he was just being pro-cautious.

When she arrived in the Tech Room, she checked all the servers and everything was intact as usual. So she just started to check on her filling. As she was searching through the different draws, she found a journal like book.

She opened it and found all of Quinn old, recent and some new sketches of different inventions.

She continued to browse through it until she stops at a page where a photograph was left. It was a photograph of Quinn and Rachel hugging and kissing while being in bed.

"Oh Quinn what have you done?"

**REVIEW PLEASE :) PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRIE ON TOP :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that day_

_I wake up to my phone ringing._

_If it wasn't for Rachel's naked body on me, I would rushed to get it. But fuck it._

_I work 24/7 and I can't get a couple of hours to rest when I want to. Selfish bastards always calling me. I know it's someone from the mansion calling because I have a special ring-tone just for those bloodsucker..._

_The phone finally stops ringing and she hasn't moved a muscle._

_She has her head nestled in my neck while laying down completely on my left side._

_With the afternoon light coming through the windows onto her face makes her look like some sort of goddess...my beautiful pregnant goddess..._

_I still can't believe she's actually mine at times... Well when I get to see her.. Plus she's having my child... It's just so... Ugh I can't express how happy and lucky I am to have her in my life._

"Stop thinking so loud you're disturbing my beauty sleep"

"You sure you're a nymph? Because the way you act sometimes just screams weirdo mind reader"

"Certain fairies can read minds.. Don't act like you don't know because I for one know that your father gave you an extensive course on the folk world"

"Yet I didn't know I could magically impregnate my girlfriend"

"Well you learn new things everyday baby" _she backs off me and straddles my stomach .. She leans down to give me kiss and bites my lip while pulling back_

"You're very aggressive today"

"It's the hormones"

"And you're very horny" _she doesn't say anything and rocks her hips into my stomach while palming my breast_

"Fuck that's definitely the hormones... You're so damn sexy"

"Lacius?" _she leans back down and kisses me up my neck to my ear_

"Hmmmm Yea baby?"

"Your phone is ringing"

_Then as if we were doing absolutely nothing at all she gets up off me and off the bed .. Reaches for my phone over by the couch and throws it to me._

"I so hate you right now"

"Your eyes tell me differently.. Now answer the phone because it's getting really annoying"

_She walks around the room to collect our clothes when I answer the call_

-Hello

-Quinn where are you? It's been over 10 hours since you've been out of the mansion

-Charlie relax I'm by the hangout

-Quinn I can't relax eight now since I just found something of yours and I know ..

-Wait you found something of mine? What is it ?

-A photo Quinn

-Ok a photo ? Why are you questioning me about a photo Charlie

-It's the one with you and the girl Quinn

-The girl... You mean Rachel Rachel turns to me when she hears her name

-Yea her Rachel the nymph... Quinn you know..

-Yes I know but things are more serious ..

-How can you let things gets serious ! It's like you're attracted to ..

-She's pregnant Charlie.. We didn't mean for it to happen... I going to talk to dad about it when I come back to the mansion and I will face the consequences

-Pregnant... The fuck Quinn

-I know but I'm so happy Charlie and right now as long as I keep Rachel and our baby safe... I'm happy ... I would do anything for them

-I understand... But how ?

-Weird conceiving that I accidentally did a few months back when we first slept together

-Oh wow... Well... Don't worry Quinn I'm by your no matter what happens

-I know... So I'll be back no later then sundown.. Wait for me in the Tech Room will you ?

-Alright... give my best to Rachel... And tell her to watch out with my future niece or nephew

-Hahahha I will see you later then

-Yea later

"That was Charlie"

"I realized...you know I'm coming with you to see your father.."

"I'm not too fond on that idea baby... He gets violent when he's angry I don't want you in any danger at all"

"Don't worry so much.. Let's just get ready to leave okay?"

"You need to eat though"

"Yep and I would like you to poof me a Greek salad please"

"Oh you said please... You sound so hot saying please .. Say it again"

"Stop being an ass and get it already your son is hungry"

"My son... Okay... "

"I want our baby to be a boy... But a girl wouldn't be so bad either"

"Ok... Your salad.. Quis Greek"

_Once I call out the words, I whisk my hand to the coffee table near the couch. A second later her salad appears before her eyes_

"Thanks baby"She leans down to me and kisses me sweetly on the lips then turns to go eat her salad

"Once you're finished we'll get ready... Did you pack any clothes with you?"

"Panties and a t-shirt in my purse"

"Stop talking with your mouth full "

"You wanted an answer obviously"

"But not all muffled with eaten salad crunches"

"Whatever go change"

"Ok Boss"

"That's Miss Boss to you"

_I turn and walk to the bathroom where I have a couple of plain v-necks and underwear stack up on the sink counter._

_I pick some out lay it on the bed and then go back to turn on the shower. _

_I realize that I'm still naked , I glance out the room and realize that Rachel is still also naked... We're nudist now yeah ! Kidding..._

_I hop in the shower and let the now hot water seep through my skin to un-tense my muscles. I let my hands go against the wall to support me as I close my eyes._

_I let my nerves on the recent events wash away. I'm so concentrated on the water that I jump a little when I feel warm hands circle me around my waist and a warm body press up against me in a comforting matter._

"Everything is going to be fine baby" _I sigh at her words before she kisses my shoulder._

_I turn in her arms and drop to my knees to kiss her stomach. I stand back up and caress her cheeks. I pass my thumb across her lips and kiss her on her lips. It's short but sweet at the same time._

" I hope baby.. I really do"

_Back at the mansion, a little later_

_Once we reach the mansion gates, the guards never gave a second look at Rachel.. As if it was normal that she approached A Vamp King's mansion..._

_Once we reach the inside, no one is there... which is even weirder than the guards letting Rachel pass the gates. At this hour everyone is awake. It's seven... and the sun hasn't fully set yet..._

_We walk around a little until I guide Rachel to the Tech Room.. I enter my password and enter to ind Charlie on the phone with Mandy I'm guessing._

"Babe I don't know why no one is at their post today.. I only saw the guards around when I reached this morning... Yes I know you don't like it when I leave you in bed alone... Mandy it's my job, I have to give in reports of everything... Well it's weird that my programming did something other than doing my job last night huh... Take it back then, I'm part robot I have feelings too Mandy... Apologize then... Fine be that way, I won't come and see you after I'm done with Quinn then... Your apology sucks by the way... Yes! Mandy I will come to see after I'm done, I love you .. Yea bye"

"Lovers dispute"

"More like Mandy on crack dispute... let's not talk about it please..."

"Fine... Charlie you remember Rachel" _ I tug at our laced fingers and Rachel smiles at Charlie_

"Hey... Congratulations are in order I hear" _Charlie walks closer and pulls Rachel into a light hug_

"Yes thank you" _Rachel returns the hug than laces back our fingers as she leans into me_

"Mandy not working today?"

"Nope apparently your father wanted everyone to have a day off.. besides the guards of course"

"He hasn't come out yet?"

"No I guess he's in his office... or still in his room"

"Alright I guess we should go see him" _I turn around and pull Rachel with me to walk out the room_

"Quinn... let me be in there with you... just in case"

"Is that alright with you love?" _I turn to ask Rachel and kiss her temple_

"She's basically your sister she needs to know what's going on... even though she knows some of it"

"Thanks Rachel" _Charlie smiles at us and walks up to us_

"Come on... Let's just get it over with"

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! SCHOOL...UNI APPLICATIONS... MID TERMS TOOK OVER MY LIFE BASICALLY... ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE **_

_Quinn's father… "Father".. "Maker".. What to call him exactly?_

_From what I was told, he wasn't really around when she was younger. It was only when she turned 16 when he actually started to give her any attention._

_Since then he became the model father that any kid would ever want. Now I really hope her situation doesn't change that. Because neither her mother took care of her. A nanny was appointed to her once she was born, then the rest is history. And I think that's the reason why she's so into what she loves to do…that's why she got the idea to create me… Unfortunate as it may sound, I'm glad things happened how they did, because Quinn truly seems happy. She puts her life in her work and it makes her happy. And now she has Rachel… and their baby…_

_Speaking of the baby, what the hell kind of baby would that be? Really a mix between vamp/witch and a nymph?_

_All I know it's gonna be a hell of a cute kid though.._

'' Charlie stop daydreaming, we're going into his office now''

''Right''

_Quinn has Rachel's hand gripped tight into hers as she opens the doors to Mr.F's office. The first thing you once you enter is his desk where he isn't sat at at this moment._

''Where is he?"

''Mr.F!'' _Rachel jumps as I shout out his name_

''Fuck Chuck stop shouting, you nearly gave Rachel a heart attack there''

''Sorry'' _as I smile gently at her_

_I move from the back of Quinn and Rachel to scope out the room for old Fabras. I walk further into the office to the balcony to find him sitting on one of his outdoor chairs._

''She has come to present me her to me, hasn't she?''

"Hmm'' _Shit_

''She has come to tell me that the head of the fairies daughter is pregnant with her child''

''Hmm''

''Ánswer me Charlie''

''Yes she is here to tell you those things''

''Well I should call upon my wife for this don't you think''

''Whatever you think is best sir''

''Please Charlie would you call her while I talk to Quinn''

''Of course''

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Once Charlie goes on to find my father I pull Rachel flush to me and kiss her lightly on her cheek, her jaw then her lips._

''Everything is going to be fine', I promise you'' _ I tell her once we break the kiss_

''Are you trying to reassure yourself or me here?''

''Both.. I guess'' _ I lay my forehead on hers and just breathe her in_

''We can still do plan B and run away like we said we would if things go horribly bad''

_I shake my head, freeze and shake my head a little when I feel my father presence in the room._

'' How lovely it is to see you again Ms Rachel, hope you don't mind I told Charlie to call upon Quinn's mother I think it's better she knows of the situation''

''So you know…''

''Yes, I'm not too pleased about it as it took me a little off guard when I first about heard it from Quinn's mother''

''Wait Mom knows about us too?''

''Your mother and Rachel's father gossip like two little highschoolers, and apparently you two aren't too subtle when you are both in the same room. Your mother says the sexual tension between you is so obvious during the council meetings''

''So basically we've been hiding it all this time when there wasn't really nothing wrong?''

''Oh Oh there is something wrong with your union no doubt about that, the High council is going to have a field day with this when they hear about it. They'll just force you to marry Rachel like they did when your mother got pregnant with you.. or they can go as far as completely separating both of you by force..or exile''

_Fuck me .. _

'' Lacius your language please!"

''Good evening mother''_ Fuck she just poofs in all willy nilly without no one knowing_

''Hello darling, hello Rachel … Your father and I were just talking about before I was rudely summoned in the middle of dinner''

''Oh ok… good things I hope''

''Of course dear, now Lacius I imagine this whole ordeal is because of you, talk fast so I can get back to dinner''

''Hmm… ok… Rachel and I are in love and she's having my baby''

''I knew that already, but I'm happy you finally had the guts to tell your father and I''

''So you're ok with it?''

"Of course I am, but you need to tell the council obviously.''

''We know mother''

''Rachel are you ok ? It must have been hard not telling no one ? I doubt your friend Santana and her family could provide the affection you needed from your family or even Lacius knowing she was cooped up in that lab instead of being in the outside world like a normal witch would do''

_One of my mother special abilities is reading minds if you haven't noticed by now… she can read any type of creatures' mind which is totally crazy right? Apparently it took her 2 years to get it under control and not go crazy with all the thoughts flowing through her head._

''Mother stop psychoanalyzing her''

''I'm not I'm just making conversation''

''You are making her nervous, I can feel her heart rate speeding as you talk to her''

''Baby stop talking as if I'm not right next to you please… Mrs. Fabras, I'm fine really, just tired all the time is all. Santana and her family has provided me with all the information I need on how this all happened and I'm satisfied with what they have told me. I know you're a mind reader so if you have information that I'm not aware of as yet concerning Quinn, the baby or me please feel free to tell me now so we can move on from this weird encounter''

''Ok now breathe Rach''

''Shut up''

''I forgot you have a little spunk in you… dear daughter you going to have your hands full''

''Mother stop''

''I agree, I think my wife has had enough of fun for the day ''

''Oh hush you old fart, let me interrogate the girl a little.. besides I never gave her the  I hurt you if you mess with my daughter speech  so let me have my fun''

''You never gave Laura that speech ''

''And look what happened.. don't play smart with me Lacius I know everything that happens in your life, you think you can hide things but guess what I'm the only one in this room who knows you in and out even if you seem to think I was never really interested in your life unlike your father''

''Hey ! I resent that''

"You only got interested in her when she first started the tech lab in her room. She was the only way the council would see you better. Even if you never told them of her full potential'' _I feel Rachel squeeze my hand, I turn my head to her and she kisses my cheek for support_

''You are seriously worse than that bitch of a sister of yours really''

''Oh please, at least I have sympathy for those I love, and right now my only interest is helping Lacius and her dilemma'' _Out of nowhere I see Charlie restrain Rachel as I walk up to my mother to talk to her face_

"Mother this is not a dilemma, this a baby, an unborn baby we're talking about here. Whatever happens when I tell the council of it, I will ensure Rachel and the baby are safe''

''I never doubted that dear but be honest with yourself, this is not going to end pretty at all''

''Unless I persuade them to overturn the mixing laws''_ My father says from his desk where he has been sitting since this whole conversation started_

''Of course because the all mighty Fabras has the power to do that!''

''I don't totally have the power to do it, but Quinn has..''

''I do?'' ''She does?'' _Everyone turns to look at him while he speaks up_

''For now the council only knows that you inherited the vampire gene from me. And right now you are a big asset to the Fae world. The isolation put up years ago by the last Head of the High council from the human world has put a strain on our economies and development. Since you started working everything has been slowly looking better''

''You're basically contradicting what you told me before, you know that right? First you say I might be exiled for having a child with the woman I love and now I'm too good of an asset to be get rid of so everything is ok now?''

''I'm saying to not get your hopes up, I know how often the council changes their minds on every little detail with the Fae world so I know your case will be difficult to judge on''

''You think they might take them from me for real'' _Just the thought makes my eyes water_

''Love I don't know, I really don't but I'm going to talk to Rachel's father as soon as he talks to Rachel then we're going to tell the council.''

''I can't lose them… I love them so much, I just learnt about the baby and I love him or her so much, I can't imagine myself away from neither Rachel or the baby.. I don't want nothing bad to happen to them.. I'm j-just so scared''

''Baby'' _I feel Rachel hug me from behind and kiss me on my neck. I spin around in her arms and hug her tightly, I snake my hand in between us to rub her belly trying to feel a connection with my unborn child as I close my eyes bask myself in my little love bubble._

_I hear Charlie, my father and my mother bickering in the background.._

"You're a real bitch when you want to Lillianus, your daughter is worried, scared of what is about to happen"'

''Charlie watch your language I wouldn't want to cast a water spell on you again would I?''

''Hey go ahead have fun doing that, your daughter put a water protector spell on me after you tried to get rid of me. My skin absorbs any liquid you throw at me now. So the jokes on you now''

''Now now girls stop fighting, can't you see those two are trying to have a moment''

''Whatever Mr.F I'm leaving, I have to go see Mandy before she explodes in her apartment because of her boredom.. Have fun with the wifey''

''I swear one of these days I'm going to make scrap out of her and make Lacius make a vacuum out of her afterwards''

''Lilli be nice for once would you.. Don't you have a dinner to return to''

''Why are trying to get rid of so fast huh Romus? Got a little girly waiting to meet up in your office?''

''Not today, maybe tomorrow I'll call one of them, should I call you to make a threesome or you gonna stay with Fairies a little bit longer''

''Haha, you're funny you old fart.. Yes call me, I might put more spark into it than your usual hookups''

''I see you have jokes now'' _He kisses her lightly on the cheek before she disappears into thin air_

"So Rachel … are you staying in the mansion for the night? Or would you prefer Quinn to escort back home?''

''I'm very tired so I guess I'll stay here with Quinn''

''Perfect, it's about dinner time now so I'll send up some food for both of you in Quinn suite''

_**REVIEWS PLEASE **_


End file.
